


An Echolls Family Halloween

by CMackenzie



Series: Learning to Count on You [9]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/pseuds/CMackenzie
Summary: This is just a little blurb that was previously posted on Tumblr. Veronica is obsessed with them wearing family costumes for Halloween.





	An Echolls Family Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little blurb that was previously posted on Tumblr. Veronica is obsessed with them wearing family costumes for Halloween.

“Kitty!” Wyatt banged her heels against the shopping cart and reached for the black cat costume.

Veronica sighed. She was hoping the baby would forget her idea of being a cat for Halloween. _Maybe if you let her watch television she’d want to be something else_. She scanned the shelves with a frown. _Yeah, probably a Disney princess or a minion_. “What about this one?”

Even if it was pink and purple, the Cheshire cat was still a cat. Wyatt’s nose crinkled in distaste. “Kitty,” she insisted, pointing to the other package.

“But if you’re this cat, Mommy can be Alice and Daddy can be the Mad Hatter.”

Logan shook his head. “You need to let go of this family costume idea.”

When she’d suggested this little excursion to the costume shop, he’d tried to beg off, saying he was all set. “I’ve already told you, no—”

“But I wasn’t going to be just a pilot,” Logan interrupted. “I was going to be Maverick. I’ve even got the Ray-Bans and the red and white striped helmet.”

“Wearing your own flight suit is not a costume,” she huffed.

“Your loss” —he held out his hands and shrugged— “Because I was going to rent a motorcycle and take your breath away.”

She turned around before he saw her smile. Grabbing a witch’s hat, she plopped it on her head. “A black cat, a witch, and you can be—” She studied the shelves, picked up a devil costume and held it out for him.

“I thought the point of this was make-believe? I’m a handsome devil every day.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Well, what do you want to be? And it cannot involve the words top and gun- your Tom Cruise days are over.”

“Film noir? The Big Sleep? I’ll be the Bogie to your Bacall.” He tipped an imaginary hat. “The rakish private eye with a fedora and trench coat and” —Logan tugged her flush against his chest— “my very own hot blonde.” He dipped his head to kiss the side of her neck.

“So… you want to be my dad for Halloween?”

His arms dropped from her waist. “Way to ruin the mood, Veronica.”

Wyatt was getting restless in the shopping cart. Logan handed her one of the foam and fabric ghosts they’d bought to hang on the front porch. He touched his nose to hers and whispered, “Boo!”

She giggled and then held out her hand. “Kitty?”

“Persistent.” He tugged the package off the metal hook and gave it to her. “You’re definitely a Mars, kid.” The baby dropped the ghost and hugged the cat costume to her chest.

“I guess that settles it,” Veronica said with a sigh. “No family costumes.”

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/4O0bVBT)


End file.
